


Traición

by Noctulier



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Brudick - Freeform, Final feliz para Bruce y Dick, Happy ending for Brudick, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, POV Superman, Pining, Romance, Superbat unilateral, Tragic Romance, mention of MPREG
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: Clark se había enamorado de un hombre que jamás había amado a nadie.Bruce Wayne le había roto el corazón y los trozos sangrantes se negaban a dejar de amarlo.°•°•°•°Un vistazo a la perspectiva de Clark con respecto al romance de Dick y Bruce.Brudick.Omegaverse.





	Traición

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

Su andar es lento. Los pies le pesan como si fueran de plomo, y aunque puede volar prefiere no hacerlo. Desea retrasar el encuentro lo máximo posible, ya sabía cuál era el anuncio que se planeaba dar.

Y no quería escucharlo.

Le lastimaba. Le dolía el pensar que de cierta forma ambos lo habían _traicionado_.

Si Bruce no le hubiese dado esperanzas él no estaría tan abatido, mas no había sido así. Aunque en parte no podía culparlo. Batman podía ser el mejor detective del mundo, capaz de notar cualquier tipo de alteración a su alrededor por más sutil que esta fuera; sin embargo, cuando se trataba de sus relaciones personales era un ciego, un necio insensible y un idiota. Era obvio que no supiera acerca del profundo enamoramiento que Clark profesaba por él, después de todo era muy raro que un alfa se enamorara de otro alfa.

Pero él lo amaba. Clark Kent, _Superman_ , el héroe más poderoso del mundo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bruce Wayne, _Batman_ , el caballero oscuro y su mejor amigo.

Nunca debió haberse fijado en él, es decir, ¿Qué tenía para ofrecer un simple alfa de dudoso origen con un salario de reportero a uno de los hombres más poderosos e inteligentes del mundo?

Bruce siempre fue famoso entre los omegas, era el alfa con el que todos y todas soñaban con casarse, sin embargo, no importaba que tan largo fuera el desfile de omegas y betas que habían pasado por su cama, Bruce no sentaba cabeza con ninguno. Ni si quiera Selina con toda su sensualidad logro atraparlo, y joder por ese simple hecho él de verdad creyó que Bruce estaba interesado en él.

Creyó que esos simples gestos como preguntarle por su seguridad —a pesar de saber que era invulnerable a prácticamente cualquier tipo de herida—, pagar los destrozos que causaba, permitirle saber primero que nadie su identidad secreta e invitarlo a la comodidad de su mansión, significaban algo. 

Pero no fue así.

Incluso Dick había alimentado sus esperanzas diciéndole que lo veía igual que a un padre. Dick Grayson, hijo adoptivo de Bruce y su primer _Robin_ le dijo que lo veía como a un padre.

Que tonto, que ingenuo fue al caer en las dulces mentiras de aquellos lindos ojos cerúleos que lo miraban inocentes años atrás. O quizás nunca fueron inocentes y solo trataban de disfrazar el prematuro enamoramiento hacia su tutor, regalando vagas esperanzas a su estúpida persona. Al idiota de Clark Kent.

Y él le había creído.

Como alfa Kryptoniano era capaz de alterar su aroma a voluntad, haciéndolo más prominente o suave según su estado de ánimo, estar al lado de Batman hacía su perfume dulce, aterciopelado como el aroma de un omega común, llamando la atención de cualquiera de los alfas de la liga, de cualquiera excepto Batman. Tal vez fue el hecho de que Bruce había estado con decenas de omegas o quizás fue que supiera que aunque su aroma era similar al de un omega en realidad seguía siendo un alfa, lo que lo llevo a ser inmune al delicioso perfume que exudaba Clark.

Debió darse cuenta antes. Las miradas que se dedicaba el dúo dinámico no eran normales, las peleas extremadamente coordinadas no eran casualidad. Verlos en combate era igual que ver una elegante danza ensayada con meses de anticipación. Eran letales, rápidos y precisos. No necesitaban hablar para entenderse, bastaba una sola mirada de Batman para que Robin comprendiera que era lo que su mentor quería. Bruce y Richard tenían algo que él nunca podría tener.

_Amor._

Se amaban incluso antes de saber que se querían.

Clark se había enamorado de un hombre que jamás había amado a nadie. A nadie, hasta que conoció a Dick Grayson.

Dick fue la única persona que logro derrumbar los gigantescos muros de hierro que protegían el gélido corazón de Batman. Porque a pesar del paso del tiempo, de las heridas y las peleas violentas y casi irreconciliables, Dick siempre regresaba a Bruce, y Bruce siempre regresaba a Dick. No importaba el hecho de que Richard se hubiese alejado para buscar su propio camino, de que despreciara a su mentor o tratara de apartarse de él, al final siempre terminaba en los brazos de Bruce; curando sus heridas y ofreciéndole un consuelo silencioso. Tratando de borrar las perpetuas cicatrices de un alma tan vacía y rota como lo era el espíritu de Batman.

Bruce nunca lo había dejado ir y Dick jamás se había ido.

Sabía que no tenía por qué guardarle rencor al muchacho. El amor era así, nunca eliges de quien enamorarte, no eliges el tiempo, la circunstancia ni el sexo, simplemente pasa.

Pero por la simple existencia de Dick y de su maldito apoyo incondicional Bruce lo había rechazado. Le despedazo el corazón y los trozos sangrantes se negaban a dejar de amarlo.

Aunque _“rechazado”_ no era la palabra correcta puesto que ni siquiera había llegado a declararle sus sentimientos. Hacía apenas unas semanas que se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de ir a la mansión sin avisar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, varias veces atrás se había auto invitado a la casona, pero esa vez fue diferente.

Entro flotando a la cueva, no quiso hacer ruido con sus pasos en un tonto intento de sorprender a Batman, a pesar de saber de sobra que a él nada lo sorprendía. Sin embargo, en una broma amarga del destino el sorprendido fue él.

Batman estaba frente a la computadora en una posición extraña, tenía el cuerpo encorvado hacia adelante y gruñía como un animal. Clark se acercó temiendo que le estuviese pasando algo malo, pero se detuvo en el momento en el que vio las largas piernas de _Nightwing_ enredadas en la cintura del murciélago, ocultas bajo la gruesa capa. Batman estaba encima de su pupilo, follandolo contra el escritorio.

Clark se quedó en shock. Había estado tan distraído con la idea de ver a Bruce que no se había dado cuenta del intoxicante aroma a sexo que inundaba la cueva.

Dick tenía la parte baja de su traje completamente rota, abierta de la parte trasera. Bruce aún conservaba todo su traje, sus pantalones estaban echados abajo apenas lo suficiente para permitirle penetrar al omega bajo su cuerpo.

—Bruce… B-Bruce— había dicho entre jadeos Dick.

—Dick… Dick — le respondió Bruce, juntando sus frentes.

Clark no se movió, los amantes no se habían percatado de su presencia y no quería que lo hicieran. Intento alejarse retrocediendo con lentitud, sin dejar de ver la escena frente a él. Pero no logro llegar muy lejos antes de volver a quedarse congelado.

— _Te amo._ — Aquellas palabras fueron dichas en un susurro tan dulce que Clark no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar conmovido.

Desde que había conocido a Bruce, lo que más había anhelado era escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios. Sin embargo, lo que no imagino fue que las escucharía dirigidas a otra persona que no fuese él. Su corazón se destruyó en mil pedazos al mismo tiempo que vio la efímera sonrisa de Dick, mientras se arrancaba la parte delantera de su traje ofreciendo de forma sumisa su cuello para que B lo reclamara como suyo.

A Bruce se le iluminaron los ojos, como si al fin consiguiera aquello que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. No dudó al momento de enterrar sus colmillos en la yugular de Dick, marcándolo.

Los tres lloraron esa noche. Ellos de felicidad y él de tristeza.

Después de eso había evitado cualquier tipo de contacto con su amigo, pero ya no podía evadirlo más.

En la atalaya todos estaban esperándolo, él había sido el último en llegar.

—No es normal que te retrases tanto— le dijo Barry al verlo entrar. Clark trató de forzar una sonrisa. Desde su boda con Hal, Barry parecía completamente ignorante a todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, el linterna opacaba cualquiera de sus miedos e inseguridades y Clark lo agradecía. No quería que Barry pasara por lo mismo que estaba pasando él.

—Tuve un pequeño inconveniente en metrópolis. Lamento la demora.

—Está bien, de todas formas la mayoría acaba de llegar. Siéntate aquí, Batman tiene un anuncio que darnos. — Hal se hizo a un lado permitiéndole sentarse al lado de Diana, que lo miraba ansiosa. Ella era su mejor amiga y sabía a la perfección la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia Batman, y no lo juzgaba, limitándose a mirar desde lejos brindándole todo el apoyo que podía, sin embargo los dos saben que él ha perdido.

Ha perdido ante un crio de veintidós años.

—Vamos a comenzar. — Batman se levantó  desu asiento, apretando el comunicador. — Adelante, Nightwing.

El nombre le acelera el pulso, erizándole la piel. La amazona lo nota y le aprieta la mano por debajo del escritorio, en forma de apoyo.

Cuando Dick ingresa a la sala todos se quedan en silencio, no es necesario tener un olfato súper desarrollado para darse cuenta de que su aroma a manzanas dulces esta entremezclado con el perfume sobrio de Batman. Flash, Green Lantern y Cyborg se miran anonadados; nunca les había pasado por la mente que Batman terminaría vinculado con su  primer sidekick, y francamente a él tampoco.

Por eso estaba tan frustrado, tan enojado consigo mismo. Estuvo tan obcecado con Bruce, tan deseoso de que su amor fuera correspondido que no fue capaz de ver que él ya estaba enamorado de alguien más. Debería estar feliz por su amigo, después de todo amar a otra persona significa desear su felicidad por encima de todas las cosas, pero no puede.

El amor de Bruce le sabe a _traición_.

—Nightwing y yo estamos enlazados. Vamos a casarnos dentro de una semana. — a todos sus compañeros se les desencajo la mandíbula a excepción de J’oon J’onzz y él. 

Les tomo unos segundos reaccionar, poniéndose de pie eufóricos para felicitar a la pareja. La noticia los tomo completamente por sorpresa, pero no dicen nada incómodo. Diana también los felicitó, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada suplicante a Clark como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso.

La liga entera sospechaba de la unión de Batman con alguna persona, puesto que su aroma había cambiado de forma sutil desde hace unos días, sin embargo, no habían esperado una declaración tan rápida.

Clark fue el último en felicitarlos, abrazándolos con delicadeza. Era su deber apoyar a Bruce en todas sus decisiones, sin importar su naturaleza. Sí bien Dick le había arrebatado el amor de Batman aún era su mejor amigo y eso siempre iba a ser así. Lo cuidaría entre las sombras, acallando su amor por respeto a los dos.

No le importaba que Bruce no correspondiera su amor, lo único que quería era quedarse a su lado, estar seguro de que su vida jamás estaría en riesgo. Incluso  velaría por la vida de Dick y de la creatura que aún no sabía que llevaba en las entrañas y de la que él apenas escuchaba sus latidos.

No sabía quién era más _traidor_. Ellos por ocultar su amor por tantos años, disfrazándolo de una falsa familiaridad,  dándole vagas esperanzas de algo que nunca sería, o él por enamorarse de una persona que jamás le iba a corresponder.

 

 

 

_Todos somos víctimas de la forma en que duele cuando el amor se va_

_“Para siempre” no es para todos._

_No podemos deshacer lo que se ha dicho y hecho._

_Porque soy testigo de la muerte del amor._

_No hay sangre, no hay cuerpo, no queda nada._

_Oh, mi amor, nunca lo olvides_

_No estaba preparado para el final._

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta esta parte gracias por leer :)  
> Este fic surgió mientras escuchaba una canción de desamor xD.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que el Brudick es vida \\(◦'⌣'◦)/.


End file.
